


Midnight

by KittyPaw



Category: Endlings (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Foster Family, Gen, One-Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Season 2, Sister-Sister Relationship, Tabby's POV, Well-Written, by my standards at least, just very sweet sibling fluff, up late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPaw/pseuds/KittyPaw
Summary: Ling had brought the family together. Now he's gone, and the adventure's over, but they're still a family.And family helps out their fellow family when they're up late and tired but sleep is not an option. (Tabby & Julia)
Relationships: Tabby & Julia (Endlings)





	Midnight

Tabby prided herself on a) speaking a second language and b) having a sixth sense.

The second language was engineering and mechanics, and the sixth sense was knowing when Julia was _not_ sleeping. Which generally tended to keep Tabby awake as well. And while it had been annoying at first, now it just made her a little worried for Julia.

Ew, that sounded so cheesy in her head. All this "one world, one family" talk was totally ruining her style. She'd have to work on that.

Facing the ceiling and sighing, Tabby drawled, "I know you're awake."

Julia startled a little at the sound of a voice in the silence - which was a little amusing to Tabby, who then added, "And when you're awake, I'm awake, so what's up? Besides you and me, that is."

Julia sighed. "It's just... most of what we've been doing this past year was all about catching Endlings and saving them, and having Ling around. It's... so strange for that to suddenly not be our life. How am I supposed to be... normal? We've not tried being normal in... well. Ever since I got here."

Tabby clapped. "Wow. Moonlit night, and you're awake, staring at the ceiling, giving speeches about how different life is going to be now. It's a perfect movie scene." Tabby thought she heard Julia giggle a little and that sixth sense of hers told her she was definitely rolling her eyes.

After a few more seconds of silence, Tabby slid out of her covers and crossed the line of tape between hers and Julia's side of the room - the tape she should probably remove, but she hadn't gotten around to doing that. "Well, if we're going to be awake, we might as well keep being awake together," she drawled out in the Tabby way she had that made it sound like that wasn't an equally dramatic movie-scene-worthy line.

She and Julia, cuddling and being... _sisters_ , eventually stopped being awake together and were instead fast asleep.

 _Sisters_. That was exactly what they were.

And maybe it sounded dramatic and cheesy, but they were beginning to really feel like it.

**Author's Note:**

> There's an extreme lack of Endlings fanfiction on AO3.
> 
> I hope the 5% of people who actually watch the show and found this enjoyed! :)


End file.
